


Tormentor

by Sugasluv (Sf9fanfic)



Category: Black Pink, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blink, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Yoonnie, armlink, bts fanfic, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sf9fanfic/pseuds/Sugasluv
Summary: After his life is turned upside down, a tormented boy becomes the tormentor only to be saved by love.Jennie is a sweet girl that minds her own business, why is she suddenly the target of the school troublemaker, Min Yoongi.





	1. ONE - Why?

#1 in #Yoonnie on Wattpad. 

"I once knew a girl  
In the years of my youth  
With eyes like the summer  
All beauty and truth"

It started on a regular school day. Nothing weird had happened till suddenly there was an unexpected shove in my back and it seemed very deliberate. My books flew from my hands as I regained my balance. I glanced around but nobody looks guilty or even offers an 'excuse me.' A nice short-haired girl passing by helps me pick up my books. Her little face full of concern makes me wonder if she saw the culprit. "Hey, did you happen to see who shoved me?" I asked a little roughly.

"No sorry." She says offering me my now bent notebook.

I look at it with a frown and shrug my shoulders. 

"I'm Jennie, by the way, thank you." I answered knowing full well it is not her fault.

I am annoyed because now I'm late to class again. I know that this teacher, Mr. Kim, really dislikes it when students are late or not ready for class. The bell ringing as I rush to open the door yet again.

"Jennie you're late again." 

The teacher annoys me with the obvious statement. He tells me to do 50 knee bends with out even a glance in my direction. I roll my eyes and notice the smirk on a boys face. It's that Min Yoongi character. He is looking at me up and down. I glare at him and flip my hair. As I walk by his seat, I point to my eyes with two fingers and back at him. Silently telling him I know it was you even though I wasn't sure but I was pretty sure. You see, Min Yoongi is a trouble maker with a chip on his shoulder. Everyone knows to avoid him and his quick anger and sharp tongue. Him and his friends are always looking for trouble. He keeps staring back at me with his dark intense eyes. He is actually a really handsome boy so I think that's why he gets away with causing so much trouble. Min Yoongi doesn't even get scolded for sleeping in class an activity he frequently does.

The next day it became obvious who had pushed me but the reason why eluded me. Does he even need a reason to start trouble? As I walked to class, I was more aware of the people around me. I did not want to be an easy target. Not that it helped. When he shoved me against the lockers blocking my escape from his incoming kiss, I wasn't ready. He pulled away with a smirk on his face and let me go. I had no one to defend me and I was late to class again. As I got to the door he rudely closes it in my face without even a glance in my direction. Who does he think he is pushing me around like that. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind but I couldn't speak now because the lecture had started.

I quickly walked to my desk after my punishment, fifty knee bends again, and stole a glance in his direction. He was looking straight at me and a smile crept across his lips as he continued to stare. I knew for certain my cheeks went red at the thought of those lips on mine. Why was he doing this to me? Is he just bored? It was a long and tedious lecture and my hand hurt from taking so many notes. He hadn't written a single word. He just kept looking at me making me so uncomfortable. Finally the bell rang and I escaped my tormentors gaze.

The next day I was shaking when I saw him walking directly towards me. My eyes wide when he grabbed me again, possessively pulling me towards his body. He pushed me against the wall and messed up my hair as if I deserved that treatment. All I could muster to say in my surprise was "why?" After kissing me roughly and leaving me breathless, he pushed me from him again. I yelled after him running to catch up so I won't be late again. "Hey, butt wipe, who do you think you are?" I yelled at him my cheeks flushed with anger. 

He stopped abruptly making me nearly crash into him. "I'm your tormentor." He wasn't wrong, and with that he turned and slipped into class ahead of me again.

That night I told my mom what was going on at school. About the strange boy that was my tormentor. "I think he's just playing with you." She told me he probably likes you. "Why else would he kiss you? He's just trying to get your attention. Some boys are like that. They hide that they like us by being mean. It's so dumb. I bet if you confront him he'll confess he actually likes you. Just tell him to leave you alone or you will report him to the school."

"Okay Mom I will." I was still scared of him though.

"If he doesn't stop, call me and I will go to the school to take care of it. He can't get away with his rude behavior."

The next day he didn't kiss me. I felt like something was wrong. Am I crazy? Do I actually look forward to my tormentor's kiss? I tried hard to ignore him and not give him the satisfaction of seeing me care but I couldn't help it. My eyes finally found his and I was in a daze. Since when are his eyes so pretty? Shit! I'm so stupid. This guy is just playing with me. Don't fall for him. Min Yoongi, I'm going to sue you!

After school I tried to meet up with my friends. I didn't want to head home by myself but I ran into him again. Did he wait for me? He started walking behind me making my pulse race. I wondered if he would grab me at any moment. 

Before I knew it he circled around me blocking my way and got hold of my wrist turning me around to face him. There was no one in the hall to witness it the school quickly emptying as usual. With both my wrists now in his grasp he raised my arms above my head with one hand. Pushing his body into me, he overpowered me easily to my dismay. He grabbed my butt and pushed me into him sexually. "Stop it." I whimpered my voice shaking. His lips still on mine. I though I had escaped him today but I was wrong. He was more dangerous today. His anger with me more apparent. "Don't you dare call me butt wipe again!" He sneered while smacking my ass hard. 

"I won't. Please let me go." I said a bit scared of him. He lowered my hands and placed them on his crotch making me palm him through his pants. My eyes grew big in shock. I wasn't used to this treatment and, as if that wasn't enough, he whispered in my ear. "I hate you bitch." I wanted to cry. Why does he hate me? I thought it best not to ask him why in the mood he was in. He bit his lip like he was enjoying the sensation of my hand intimately on him. The second he let go I ran from him. I didn't look back, but if I had, Min Yoongi would probably have been laughing at me


	2. TWO - Used

"You're one of the few things that I know already. I could build my world of.  
One of the few things that I'm sure of  
And I want you to unravel me."

 

The minute I walked in my room, I cried. What a fool I am. I actually started to like him cause I thought he liked me. My mom was wrong. He didn't like me. He hated me. Some how he was using me to let out his anger at something, or someone, but why me? I was even more determined to find out. I stared at my self in the mirror trying to remember if I had ever done anything to him but nothing came to mind. The next morning I didn't see him. I was relieved and at the same time disappointed. When the teacher asked me to take something to the office that's when I spotted him. My heart was racing as he slowly walked down the hall with a demeanor like he owned the place. I knew he was skipping class. This was my chance. If he was avoiding me, I was going to bother him about it. I was going to show him I wasn't scared and if he tried anything I would scream and get him in trouble. "Hi Pabo. Are you avoiding me?" He glared at me. I walked right up to him, leaned forward and kissed him. He was more than a little surprised which made me laugh. I whispered in his ear. " I hate you too." As I walked off I whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "I hate that I missed you." I went back to class still smiling because of the look on his face. I couldn't believe I got the best of him this time. I touched my lips where I had kissed him. I didn't know it but he was doing the same thing. 

Yoongi wasn't happy though. He was very confused. He sat there in his own little world thinking about her. She missed me. She kissed me. She says she hates me but is it true. My plan to torment her and make her scared and hate me isn't working. I have to make her pay for what her parents did to mine but she is so spunky and resilient ... and so cute. When she scrunches her nose at me in anger it's so cute. I'm a sucker for when she looks scared with her big doe eyes and her little pout. I can't stop thinking about her. I'm the one that's tortured. Shit! I need to change tactics. Maybe I should make her fall for me and break her heart before she knows who I am.

Jennie POV:

Feeling used  
But I'm  
Still missing you  
And I can't  
See the end of this  
Just wanna feel your kiss  
Against my lips

 

Why won't you just tell me why you hate me? Because I don't understand why I like you.


	3. THREE - Loss

On the way home Yoongi passed by his former home, his former life you might say. Everything in his life changed. His family went from the haves to the have nots in the blink of an eye. He feels like an outsider here in the old neighborhood where he grew up. He looks at his old house that his parents lost peering up at his bedroom window that now belongs to someone else. The roses in the garden are tended well. They were his mom's pride and joy at one time. Now that time stands forgotten in the cobwebs of her mind. She no longer remembers. She no longer cares. Not even about her only son. The pills she took to end her life took her mind instead. Now she lays in a bed all day staring into space. Oblivious of the pain she has caused the ones she loved.

Yoongi can't cry anymore. His tears have dried up. All he wants is revenge. Revenge and torment for those responsible. Jennie is innocent but then again so was he. The innocent pay for the mistakes of their parents.

He keeps walking the long way home. There is no rush. There is no one waiting for him. His dad is not there either. He is a shell of the man he once was. Most days he stays at the convalescent home with his wife. He holds her hand and talks to her. Sadly getting no response. He wallows in self pity. How could he not have known she would try to kill herself? She was a weak person with a fragile heart. She made a mistake falling for the wrong man. A cruel, heartless beast that just used her and threw her away. Jennie's dad would pay. Yoongi would ruin his beautiful daughter. She would pay for his mistake and he would know it was his lovers son that did it.

He walks up the steps of the dingy apartment complex. He's finally home. There is a plate with food covered in plastic with a note from his dad. "Make sure you eat." A roach crawls by and hides under the plate. He is grossed out and tosses the plate in the garbage. He wants to run from his life but he can't.

He sits by the window and stares outside. Jennie's sad little face comes to haunt him. He thinks of her pouty pink lips on his. He remembers her touch as he palms himself. He thinks of how it felt to touch her bottom. He thinks of slowly pulling down her panties. She is just his type. The kind of girl that makes heads turn. He wants to make her his in every way.

He jumps when his phone dings his mind returning to his reality. He looks at it. "We're outside. Let's go." His friends are here. They will hangout and he will leave his thoughts of Jennie for when he's alone. They are the only balm in his dismal life. They will go out and get drunk on cheap alcohol and maybe steal some food. This is his life. This is as good as it gets for the likes of him. He doesn't tell his friends about the girl he is tormenting. This is something he must keep private. He doesn't need their questions, especially about why he is doing it. Or why the school's ace troublemaker with a sharp tongue and a mocking grin was suddenly interested in the goody goody Ms. Kim that felt so good to his touch. Min Yoongi was a dangerous boy. Ever since his circumstances changed and nobody seemed to care he stopped caring also. Why should he study, why shouldn't he sleep through a lesson? None of this shit mattered to him. He just wanted to get out of school already so he could get away from here and start a new life.


	4. FOUR - Enigma

Yoongi opened his eyes with the sun already streaming through his window. He could faintly hear his alarm going off under him. "Shoot, I'm late." He thinks. He rushes to class and arrives in time to see Jennie standing out side the room. "You're waiting for me?" He asked perplexed.

"We have to talk after school. Meet me by the gym." He reached out to mess with her hair. She backs up ready to avoid him.

"Don't touch me! You used to be a nice boy Yoongi. What happened?"

The disappointment in her voice made him stop and feel sad. He wonders if she remembers him from when he sat next to her in third grade. Probably not. He is so different now. She was the prettiest girl in school and Yoongi was the shiest boy in the whole school. He loved it when she spoke to him but all he could do was nod and stare into her big eyes. It's kind of hard to be friends with someone you don't speak to so they remained acquaintances. Sitting so close but never really bonding. Yoongi vowed to change but by the time he did he had no thoughts of the nice girl he once new. Once he sat in class he stole a glance in her direction but this time she didn't look back. Her face was serious and determined. He would not meet her. Not today. It was his mom's birthday and he wanted to go see her. Maybe she would remember him this time.

After school he rushed out to catch the bus but Jennie suddenly stood in his way. "Where are you going?" She asked annoyed.

"I can't talk today Jennie. I have to go somewhere."

"Wait this won't take long." She whined.

"No I'll miss the bus."

"Can I go with you?"

"No."

She followed anyway.

He looked at her annoyed. "I said no Jennie. Why do girls like guys that treat them badly? Go away!"

She sat next to him. "I don't like you! What's going on with you? I'm not going to leave you alone till you tell..."

  


Before she could finish he kissed her gently on the lips. "Do you really want to know?" He says softly letting his guard down. 

"Yes something is going on with you. I want to know what it is and why you hate me so much." Feeling sad and conflicted, he stared at her and thought how he feels differently about her. 'Now that I've gotten to know you better I don't want to hurt you.' He thinks. 'As time passes by I still can't seem to tell you why It hurts me every time I see you. Because I realize how much I need you. I'll tell her something but not everything.' "Today is my mom's birthday. I'm on my way to see her." He finally says. "Oh!" Her face brightens. "I'll tag along. If you're mean to me I'll tell her what you've done." Yoongi pouts thinking of his mom and starts to cry. He doesn't want to cry in front of her but he can't help it. It's a very emotional day for him. He's tired. Tired of holding it all in. He misses his mom very much.

Jennie is surprised. "Yoongi, Did she pass away?" She says softly holding his hand. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean... "

"No, ... she's not well though. Her mind is gone." He interrupts.

Before she can ask any questions, Yoongi gets up. "This is the stop."

Jennie follows him off the bus a little hesitant to intrude but wanting to be there for him. Yoongi wipes his tears on his sleeve as he leads them. They walk in the lobby, the click-clack of their shoes echoing in the mostly empty space. A receptionist looks up from her computer. "Good afternoon. Whom are you visiting?"

"My mother, Mrs. Min" Yoongi says as he hands the lady his id. The lady hands them visitor tags to stick on their clothes. They walked down a long hallway till they found the right door.

Yoongi says, "Wait here please. I'll get you in a few minutes."

He takes a deep breath and walks in. The room is filled with heart balloons and flowers. He walks strait to his mother's bed. She is sitting up staring at the balloons.

"I think she likes them." His father says.

Yoongi turns his gaze towards him. His dad looks happy today but he's even thinner than he remembers.

"How are you doing? Dad."

His father nods his head and smiles. "Look who is here honey. Our baby boy came to see you."

His mom actually looks at him with a blank face.

"Mom!" Yoongi whimpers getting closer he hugs her. Yoongi starts to cry. His mom doesn't really hug him back but it still made him emotional. He wants his mom to be herself again.

His dad walks out of the room not wanting to shed tears in front of Yoongi. "Oh, hello miss." He says to Jennie.

"Hello sir." Jennie bows.

"You must be Yoongi's girlfriend. He told me he likes the prettiest girl in school. It must be you cause your beautiful."

"Thank you sir." Jennie says blushing. "Nice to meet you." Jennie doesn't think it's her. She's never hung-out with Yoongi before and probably never would if it wasn't for his bold move. He was a mean bully but she now realized there was a reason for this now violent boy with a glare that could make a bigger person quake in their boots. Min Yoongi was an enigma that she needed to unravel.

"I'm glad Yoongi brought you to meet his mom on her birthday. Go inside with Yoongi."

"Are you sure it's okay."

"Yes."

I opened the door and my heart went out to him. I saw the pain in his eyes as he hugged his mom. I look at her too but her expression was blank. I now understood why he had changed. It must have been a terrible thing to go through. He looked like a lost little boy. I walked over to him and hugged him. I wiped his tears and kissed his cheek. Then I looked at his mom and spoke to her as if she was fine.

"Hello, mam. I'm Jennie nice to meet you. I know your son from school. He's my friend and I want you to know I will watch over him till you're better."

"Jenny, she doesn't understand." Yoongi interrupts.

"Sure she does. She just isn't ready to respond yet." I looked over at his mom for a moment it seemed like she might have smiled. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I hope you feel better soon so you can tell me stories about him when he was little. I like your son very much."

Yoongi is surprised by her words. It's not true. He thinks. Just then a worker came in with a tray of food for his mom. Behind her Yoongi's dad was holding a little chocolate cake with sprinkles and a lit candle in the middle. His dad started to sing happy birthday. Yoongi tried to smile but he broke down again covering his face. He went into the bathroom so she wouldn't see him. Yoongi's dad blew the candle and put the cake down. Then he asked me to take a picture of him and his wife with the cake. I took the picture and went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Yoongi are you okay now?" I asked through the door. After a few moments he opened the door. I hugged him and gently pulled him towards his family. His father offered us the cake he had sliced as he fed his wife.

"Yoongi your girlfriend is very nice."

"Dad, ..."

"Thank you sir." I interrupt him.

Yoongi looks at me and I wink at him.

* * * * * * Someday You Will Be Loved, Death Cab for Cutie

I once knew a girl  
In the years of my youth  
With eyes like the summer  
All beauty and truth  
In the morning I fled  
Left a note and it read  
Someday you will be loved  
I cannot pretend that I felt any regret  
Cause each broken heart  
will eventually mend  
As the blood runs red  
down the needle and thread  
Someday you will be loved

You'll be loved, you'll be loved

Like you never have known  
And the memories of me  
will seem more like bad dreams  
Just a series of blurs  
like I never occurred  
Someday you will be loved  
You may feel alone  
When you're falling asleep  
Every time tears roll down your cheek  
But I know your heart belongs  
To someone you've yet to meet  
Someday you will be loved


	5. FIVE - Cold

"Sometimes a hug is worth more than a thousand words."

After we ate the cake, we stayed a little longer. Yoongi held his mom's hand the whole time. He really likes holding hands. I thought of my own mother and how I would feel. It made me sad for him. It was sweet how his dad hugged him from behind and kissed his head. "We're going to be okay Yoongi. Our life will be different but okay." He tells him.

"Dad, please eat. You can't just have cake for dinner."

"Okay, okay, you should go now, it's getting late. Make sure you get her home safe."

"Yes Dad."

"Jennie thank you for coming. It was nice to meet you."

Jennie smiled warmly at this. "Thank you sir. Good night."

"Let's go." Yoongi says pulling her hand.

On the bus Yoongi kept staring out the window. He wasn't open to talking or explaining his situation. He just wanted her to be with him. When they reached her stop, Yoongi got off with her as he promised his dad. Jennie smiled a little and reached for his hand. He pretended not to notice they were holding hands. Jennie led him towards her house.

"This is it." She said pausing at the gate. "Would you like to come in and have dinner?'

Yoongi looked at her with surprised eyes.

"No thanks."

"Come on don't be silly, only my grandma and my little brother are home. She cooks really yummy. You can't pass up this chance to try amazing food."

Yoongi's tummy grumbles in reply for him. Jennie giggles. "Besides I promised your mom I would take care of you." She squints her eyes at him. "But only if you're nice." She pushes him passed the gate.

Yoongi smiles in spite of himself and follows her in. He thinks to himself. 'Is her dad as charming as she is? Is that why his mom fell for her boss?'

Yoongi is quiet and polite during dinner. Her grandmother's cooking lives up to the hype. The house is warm and cozy like Jennie's personality. As he shyly looks around, he doesn't really want to leave to his cold lonely home but the longer he's there the more anxious he feels. He is afraid Jennie's father will know who he is. 

"I should go." He says. " Thank you for everything."

Jennie follows him out. "Wait it's cold." Jennie grabs her scarf and wraps it around him. "There."

"Come closer." He says. He leans in and whispers in her ear. "I hate you less." His warm breath sends tingles down her spine.

On his long walk home, Yoongi realizes he doesn't want to hurt her. The scent of her scarf reminds him of her and he smiles. He puts his hands in his jacket and feels a folded paper. He doesn't remember putting anything in his pocket. He stops to open it and reads it.

"Call me when you get home.


	6. SIX - Lust

Jennie was walking to class with her best friends, Lisa and Rose, when she spotted him. He was wearing her scarf. She waved at him and he scowled looking annoyed. Lisa asks. "Who's that?"

"My tormentor, my boyfriend and my future husband. He just doesn't know it yet." Jennie smiled at him coyly and kept walking.

"What? You like him?"

Yes, and he pretends he hates me and kisses me every day."

"Jennie he's dangerous. You should stay away from him." Rose says.

Jennie smiles and says, "That's what he would like you to think."

Text:

Sourpuss: Who's that?

Me: My friends. Aren't they pretty?

Sourpuss: Prettier than you. Now leave them.

Me: No Pabo.

Sourpuss: Then I'm keeping your scarf.

Me: okay, keep it.

Sourpuss: Come here now! Or I'll spank you later.

Me: Can't wait Oppa!

Sourpuss: I'm not your Oppa.

Me: Your loss. Bye.

Sourpuss: Fuck! I hate you!

Me: I hate you too!

Sourpuss: Come here! You are responsible for this boner.

Me: No. Love yourself baby.

Sourpuss: Give me a kiss.

Me: no!

Sourpuss: Come sit next to me. Please.

Me: That's better. Your learning.

Once in the classroom, Jennie walks by Yoongi pretending not to see him. She even turns her back to him and says hi to another student. 

Yoongi can't take it anymore and says, "Hey!" 

She turns around suppressing a giggle when she sees his pouty face glaring at her. "Oh hi Yoongi. What's up?"

He narrows his eyes with a dangerous look but she is obviously not scared and he says. "Where's my kiss?"

  


She leans down to where he is sitting and plants a kiss on his pouty lips. He closes his eyes and sighs exaggeratedly clutching his chest. "I have been renewed."

"I'm mad at you." She says.

"Why?"

"You didn't call me yesterday."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wanted to but by the time I got home it was late and I got sad."

"You should especially call me when you're sad so we can talk about it. Even if it's late. I don't mind really."

"Thanks Jennie. You're sweet." 

The teacher walked in acknowledging the students. "Put away your books we are having a quiz." He announced.

While everyone grumbled, Yoongi quickly said, "Let's hang out after school. I'll show you a cool place."

"Sure." Jennie answered. 

They spent the afternoon together well into the night. Yoongi felt he had never talked so much in his life. It was like finally meeting your best friend. Someone you could easily talk to without being judged. It was just wonderful that she came in such a pretty package, her smiling face encouraging him to share his dreams. Yoongi took her to his favorite cafe and although Jennie didn't drink coffee she loved the hot coco they made for her. Before they left she wrapped her scarf, now his, around him. He pulled one of her mitten-ed hands into his pocket and held it there as they slowly walked to her house. By the time he made it back to his own apartment his hands were frozen but his heart was warm.

 

Just the Same

Just a little bit tired of you  
Just a little bit lonely for you  
Just a little bit high, get out of my mind  
'Cause I can't stop thinking of you  
Feel a little bit sorry, but I wanna get on it with you  
I don't wanna waste time  
I don't wanna say bye, no

[Pre-Chorus]  
I feel it in my head, feel it in my heart, feel it in my body  
But I can't say no  
No, I can't say no  
You're playin' with my head  
Playin' with my heart  
Playin' with my body  
But I can't let go  
No, I can't let go

[Chorus]  
I fuckin' hate you  
But I love you just the same  
You tear my heart out  
In just the perfect way  
So fuckin' twisted, the way I play your game  
But I can't help it  
I love you just the same


	7. SEVEN - Sweets

The next day, Yoongi took the familiar route to school. The morning was grey and cold but sunshine was starting to peak out from behind the clouds. Each step marking the pavement felt a little warmer than the last. He wore her scarf again. Just touching the soft fabric made him smile. A little part of her was his now. The familiar scent of her perfume pulling him closer to her. He wanted to see her to feel her soft skin on his own. His fingers wanted to trace her pretty face, his lips feel the warmth of her lips. He looks at his phone opening the picture she sent him and the sun shines brighter. His mood brightens and his pace quickens. Thoughts of her are like a balm on the wounds in his heart. He can't blame her or hurt her for what someone else has done. Of this, he is now sure.

Jennie greets her friend. "Jisoo!"

"Jendeukie! Jisoo calls out and smiles at her friend. "I brought the chocolates you wanted."

"Thank you, thank you! His mom likes chocolate. I hope she enjoys these. Thanks for bringing them Jisoo."

"No problem. When you're in Switzerland you have to get Swiss chocolate."

"I missed you. I want to hear all about your trip." Jennie says locking arms.

"I want to hear about this boy."

"Oh Jisoo. He's so hard to read. It's driving me nuts. One minute I think he hates me the next I think he likes me. I can't stop thinking about him!"

"You're far gone. With love, if they are not driving you crazy, you're doing it wrong. Has he confessed?"

"No." Jennie says with a pout.

Jisoo laughs. "I bet he will. What Jennie wants, Jennie gets."

Jennie puts the chocolates in the bag she brought with the little present for his mom. She hurries hoping to catch him before class.

As she gets closer their eyes meet and she sees his smile get wider. Her heart melts cause that smile is for her. Ahh! He still torments me but in a good way.

"Hi Yoongi," she says shyly.

"Hi." He says looking into her eyes.

"I have something for your mom." She pulls the pretty little package from her bag.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I hope she likes it."

"Jennie..." He says but the bell rings and they slip inside together.

A class mate sees the package she gave him and says, "Jennie likes Yoongi. She gave him a present!"

Yoongi glares at him. He doesn't want anything to mar the sweet moment they just had but Jennie's cheeks are red making the class laugh at her embarrassment.

Yoongi speaks up. "I like Jennie. She's the coolest girl so of course she likes the coolest boy, me!" Everyone laughed and some threw paper balls at him. Jennie smiled. Yoongi bowed to the class with his usual swag smiling from ear to ear. He turns to face her clutching his heart dramatically and says, "Princess will you be mine?"

"Settled down class!" The teacher interrupts. "Jennie you can give him your answer after class." Time to get to work.

During lecture Jennie stole glances at him and every time he was looking her way with a sweet smile on his face. By the time class ended her heart was pounding. She couldn't wait to tell him yes.


	8. EIGHT - Love

Yoongi was nervous to say the least. His heart fluttering in anticipation. The ball was in her court now. What had he done? Confessing in front of the class was crazy! Thank God the teacher stopped her from having to answer. What if she says no? That would be her perfect revenge on him for all the mean, stupid things he did. I have to tell her how I feel before she says no. I did not plan this to happen so fast. All these things were going through his head as he walked out of the class behind Jennie.

He reached out to hold her hand. She was blushing. That's a good sign. Right? I took a deep breath, some of my nervousness fading as happiness replaced it.

"Jennie, before you say anything I just want to say I'm sorry for all the dumb, mean things I did to you. I really like you and no I'm crazy about you... but I'm not good enough for you. I'll never be good enough but if you say yes I'll be the happiest boy on earth. Please say ye..."

Before he could finish Jennie kissed him. She looks at him really close up. "You talk too much sometimes. Let me kiss you."

He takes her hand and puts it on his chest. She can feel his heart pounding. She whispers, "Yoongi, I hate you too," winks and smiles at him.

"Your going to kill me." He says kissing her sweet lips.

"I'll be your princess if you tell me why you hated me."

"I never hated you. I wanted you to hate me."

"But why?"

"Please Jennie, I can't tell you yet, but I will."

"Go to class you love birds." The teacher interrupts again. 

"Meet me after school. Come with me to give my mom the present." His eyes shone with a light so beautiful I forgot to breath for a moment.

"Okay." I say softly. It's hard to tear myself away from him.

"Jennie wait! My heart belongs to you. Are you my princess?" He says with wide eyes.

She smiles and says, "yes!"


	9. NINE - Clarity

The first thing I saw when I walked out of my last class was Yoongi's cute little face giving me the biggest smile. After a brief kiss we walked to the bus stop hand in hand. I was happy that Yoongi wanted me to go with him to take the gift. Yoongi looked in my eyes and smiled again giving me butterflies. Why does my heart skip a beat when you get so close? The whole ride there he planted little kisses on my hand our shoulders touching with every jolt of the bus. Yoongi reached over and put an ear bud in my ear so we could both listen to the same song on the way.

We walked in the place happily swinging our arms never letting go. Giggling like children we arrived at his mom's room and greeted his mom and dad. I held up the pretty present bag with a smile. He took it and thanked me as he pulled the stuff out. I had brought her a night light that shines stars on the ceiling and plays soft tones to help her fall asleep and a box of delicious Swiss chocolates. "Aww, this is so sweet of you Jennie!" His father coo-ed.

"Yoongi will you please change the water for the flowers?" His dad asked handing him a vase.

"I can do it." I offered jumping up from my seat.

"No, no. Let him do it. I want to visit with you." His dad smiled warmly.

I nodded glancing at Yoongi who looked apprehensive since he thought I was nervous, but in truth I wasn't. Yoongi got up from his seat across from me and hurried off. First his dad asked me where I was from and then he asked about my parents. When I told him my parent's names and what they did, I noticed a change. It was like he didn't want to know more based on that alone. I had to know so I asked him if he knew my parents. He said he never met them so I was confused. After that exchange, there was an awkward silence. Yoongi came back with the flowers and immediately noticed the difference. He held my hand and patted it reassuringly. I felt better. The tears that threatened to escape held back. Then he turned the attention on my little gift showing it to his mom. She looked up at the stars and focused on them with a dreamy look in her eyes. Yoongi said softly "Isn't it nice mom? The moon and the stars are always there for us lighting the night until we are ready to face the day again."

His eyes were bright with unshed tears as he gently hugged her close. "I hope you like it." I said.

Yoongi let her go and suddenly said, "let's go."

I followed him out and then pulled him in for a hug because I felt he was about to cry. I said, "You are the most important thing in the world to me. You can tell me if anything is wrong." When we were finally on the bus, I asked him, "Yoongi tell me why your dad changed after I told him my parents, names?"

"It's nothing Jennie. Don't worry about it. He's not well since my mom's illness." He wanted to shield her from the truth cause he loved her and didn't want her to worry. 

"I'm sorry Yoongi. I didn't mean to make this about me. I just wanted to understand."

Yoongi pulled me close and I put my head on his shoulder. "I just want to be with you, hold you and kiss you. You are the cutest, sweetest thing I've every seen." Yoongi said entwining his long finders with her cute little ones.

Yoongi shrugged it off hopeful that everything would be okay. Today he had been so happy he wanted that happiness to continue. He tried hard not to think that his dad would prohibit him from seeing Jennie. Before he dropped her off at her house they got ice cream and took a stroll around the park. He wanted every moment they spent together to be happy from now on.

By the time he got home his dad was waiting for him. Yoongi knew this was bad cause he was hardly ever home.

"We need to talk. My knuckles turned white cause I knew what he was going to say. "Break up with her."

"Dad, it's not her fault. Please be reasonable." Yoongi pleaded.

"It's for your own good Yoongi. That family spells trouble for us. For this one thing, I need you to do as I say."

"But why? Why are they trouble for us?"

"Our change of fortune was caused by them."

"Mom quit her job and tried to kill herself and you quit yours soon after. Our fortunes changed because you both got sick and stopped working."

"What was I supposed to do? Let your mother suffer alone? She needed me. You will understand someday when you love someone."

"I do understand, but I need you too! I need Jennie. She is my only sunshine in a dark sky. Please dad don't do this to me!"

"Jennie's father did this to your mom. He destroyed her. How can you think to love his daughter?"

"What did he do dad? He is married and has a family. What did he do to her?"

"He seduced her... he ruined her and then threw her away. Breakup with her and that's final!"

Yoongi didn't know how long he stood there staring at his father's retreating figure. He still didn't really know why he had to leave Jennie or what had truly happened. Why didn't his dad just tell him? What was he hiding? He walked to his little bed by the window and threw himself. All he could think about was finding out what really happen. He wanted to talk to Jennie. She described her parents as kind, loving people that took care of their family. This didn't match or was she hiding the harsh reality? 

"Yoongi, come eat." His father called him.

Yoongi walked into their tiny kitchen and sat at the small table in the center of the room. His dad placed a bowl of fluffy rice in front of him and some chicken. His father wasn't a good cook but at least he knew how to make rice. Yoongi stared at the bowl not feeling very hungry. All he really wanted was to escape to his room and call Jennie or sneak out somehow to go see her. He hurriedly ate what his father made and pushed back his chair to get up.

"Where are you going Yoongi? We haven't eaten together in a long time and you just scarf it down and leave?"

"Whose fault is that!" Yoongi threw back. Yoongi wasn't one to complain especially under the circumstances of their current life. He knew his poor dad sacrificed everything to be there for his mother. He immediately felt bad about what he said. "I'm sorry dad." He bowed with respect. "It was wrong of me to blame you. I know your doing your best."

"Yes I am. Please understand I'm not doing this to hurt you. Your mother and I love you very much."

It doesn't seem like it. Yoongi thought but he said. "I know."

His father reached out and held his hand. "I love you Yoongi."

"I know Dad. I love you too."


	10. TEN - Jealousy

Finally alone in his room, Yoongi stared out his window lost in his thoughts. He wants to hear her voice but every call he makes goes to message. Frustrated he throws the phone on the bed. Going to her house was not an option since he doesn't know if her parents are home already. He plays with the hair behind his ear wondering what to do. He texts her. "Baby I need you. Call me please. I'm worried about you." He lays on the bed thinking of his girlfriend. There is no way he can let go of her when they are finally together. His depression and hopelessness has been a thing of the past since knowing Jennie. He says her name softly to himself, "Jennie." Because of his surprising happiness, even just saying her name makes him giddy, he is hopeful for the future again. Although he is restless, he decides not to leave his apartment because his dad is still home and instead stays in bed till he drifts off to sleep thinking of her.

Yoongi has a plan. There is no way he is going to break up with Jennie, he will come clean and ask her to pretend they broke up. The next day he gets to school early. Searching the crowd for her little face waiting anxiously. The moment he saw her he ran up for a hug.

"I missed you!" Is the first thing he says as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

Jennie smiled inspite of everything. "Yoongi I'm sorry I couldn't call you. My mom took my phone."

"Why?"

"I asked my mom if she knew your dad. I shouldn't have. She says I can't be your friend now. She says you are trying to hurt me and only pretending to like me. It's not true. Is it?"

"What do you think Jennie?" He says with a worried face.

"I think it's not true." She says looking into his eyes trusting her own judgement.

"I was scared this would happen. My dad wants me to break up with you too."

"No!"

"Don't worry. I won't. I love you." He says hugging her.

"I love you too!"

He smiles inspite of his worries.

"Yoongi, I understand now and I don't blame you for hating me. I know your life changed so much after what happened. Your mom couldn't help falling in love with my dad. Love makes us do crazy things."

"Jennie. What did she do?"

"You don't know?" She says raising her eyebrows in shock.

"No. All I know is my mom fell for your dad and when he left her she tried to kill herself. The pills she took left her ... like that because she lost oxygen to her brain."

"Yoongi ... she fell for my dad and tried to break up my parents but my dad kept rejecting her and asked her to quit her job." Seeing his sad face she quickly adds. "I'm sure she still loves you and your dad. I'm sorry."

"I'm not so sure about that but I'm sorry for what she did. I didn't know."

"That's not all ..." Jennie paused not wanting to hurt him further but maybe it was best said all at once. "She tried to kill my mom."

"What!?"

"I didn't know either. I was told my mom had her appendix out but in truth she was stabbed."

"Stabbed!" Yoongi was shocked. The frustration building up till he wants to scream. He balls his fist to punch the wall. Jennie's eyes grow big and raises her hand to stop him from punching the wall and hurting himself. Instead Jennie's hand gets thrust against the wall along with his making an ugly cracking noise. Jennie's hand hurt so much it took her breath away. They both gasped at the bloody sight as someone screamed. Anyone watching could see the pain in her face and the anger in his. What they didn't know is that he was angry at himself for hurting her. Yoongi ignored the pain and blood dripping down his hand. 

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to look at her wound but she wouldn't let him. One of the faculty was immediately there and asked what happened. Jennie said Yoongi tried to hit the wall and she just tried to stop him. He wasn't trying to hurt me."

"Let's go to the nurse to take care of that." The teacher said looking at Yoongi with disapproval.

Yoongi looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Jennie. I'm so dumb. Your parents will be furious with me. They already hate me and think I'm trying to hurt you."

"I will explain. Don't worry. I love you and I need you!"

"They will use this to keep us apart even in school. They may even call the police." Yoongi said frightened.

"My parents didn't press charges on your mother cause they felt she suffered so much by her own dispair. I doubt they will do that to you."

"She tried to take her life. She didn't care about leaving me." Yoongi said sadly as he wiped his tears. "No wonder it's painful for them to see us together."

"What are we going to do?"


	11. ELEVEN- Forbidden

It had been a month since we fake broke up. We could only see each other at school and I was finding this to be my worst torment. We weren't in the same class anymore so a few stolen glances and forbidden kisses was all we had. Still our love endured and we made the best of it. Today she called me from her friend's phone so we could meet up at the movies. As if being grounded for a month would make our love die. I wasn't sure how I was going to get away cause my dad was always with me now. He would meet me after school and take me to see my mom where we had our meals together and then headed home. At least we were both eating more regularly. My mom was still stoic and silent. Her brain not releasing her from her torment. When I was briefly alone with my mother one day, I asked her why she ruined us. "Why weren't we enough?" Afterwards I felt bad for tormenting her further. I wanted to kick myself cause I love my mom no matter what she had done.

I hadn't confronted my dad about not telling me the truth of what my mom had done. I knew how much what happened must've hurt him. I also knew that if he spent more time looking for a job instead of hovering around me, we would be better off. This gave me the idea to tell my dad I wanted to apply for a job after school so I could also meet Jennie. I had to tell him today. I had to meet her today. I spent too much time thinking of her. Of the things we would do, and the places we would go and how we would be together forever. I can't wait to be close to you. I thought biting my lip.

Just then I saw her walking down the hall. I can't believe how much I miss her. I can't believe this beautiful creature is my girl friend. Jennie texted him from her friends phone. "Can't wait to see you tonight. You better come!"


	12. TWELVE - Clash

Yoongi went home with his dad as usual. On the walk home he told his dad his plan to apply for a job so he could help out with expenses. At first his dad wasn't to happy but Yoongi talked him into it. "Dad please. I need my own money and I feel bad asking you when you already have so much to pay. Please let me help out."

"Okay Yoongi. I'm proud of you." 

Yoongi smiled at this. When he got home, he showered getting ready to leave the house. 

"Are you ready Yoongi? Let's go."

"Dad go without me. I'm going to apply at some places. I want to start as soon as possible."

His dad hesitated but Yoongi's pleading look helped him make up his mind. "Okay. I'll tell your mom. She will be proud of you too."

Yoongi smiled at his dad and gave him a hug before he left. His first stop was the nearby grocer, then their was the pizza restaurant that had a help wanted sign on the window. He wanted to apply to as many places as he could before meeting up with Jennie at the movies. Maybe he could apply there too. He had no money but she offered to pay for him to see the movie. Next time, he promised himself, he would pay for everything. Brimming with confidence, Yoongi walks into the grocery store and asks for a job. The clerk says there are no openings. He hurries to the pizzeria and they tell him to come back tomorrow. As he makes his way to the movie theater where Jennie said to meet, he spots his friends hanging out by the convenience store. 

"Hey Yoongi what's up?" Joon asks.

"I'm going to the movies."

"Without us?" 

"Yes I do stuff without you too!" Yoongi replies annoyed. 

"No you don't." Joon replies. 

They start following him since they have nothing better to do. "Who are you going with?" Jimin asks.

Yoongi dreaded telling them cause they are so curious and will delay him with their questions. So he keeps it short. "My girl."

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Joon mocks.

"Why haven't you told us?" Jimin says.

"Guys I'm going to be late. I'll tell you about her later. Okay?"

They keep walking towards the theater entrance, following him to Yoongi's annoyance. "We want to see a movie too."

"Don't pick the same one as me. I don't want you creeps staring at us."

"Who is she Yoongi?" They all ask in unison.

"It's Jennie."

"Is that the same girl you liked since middle school?" Hoseok asks.

"Yes, now go." He tells his friends that are acting embarrassingly silly.

"Isn't that her?" Jimin says pointing to a group. In the middle stood Jennie surrounded by some guys that were clearly messing with her. One guy has the nerve to pull her by her wrist. Yoongi notices her eyes shinny with tears and her little frown. It breaks his heart and enrages him. "I shouldn't have made her wait." He thinks too late.

"Follow me!" He tells his friends as he runs towards Jennie.

Without a word Yoongi turns the boy around and takes a swing at his face. The boy looks at him in surprise and fear. Yoongi yells "Run asshole or I'll beat you."

His friends try to hold him back but Yoongi pulls away in anger ready to fight anyone in his way.

Jennie is crying cause she is so scared that there is going to be a brawl between the two groups of guys. She especially doesn't want Yoongi to get hurt or arrested. She yells after him to come back and faints when she sees a group of guys circling around Yoongi. She doesn't know those are his friends. Yoongi turns around finally coming to his senses. Now there was a confrontation with the theater security telling his friends to leave. Jennie was being taken into the theater away from him. "Jennie!" He yells.

She opens her eyes and is surrounded by concerned faces she does not know. Sitting up she looks around for her boyfriend and calls out to him. She suddenly hears him making a commotion. "That's my girlfriend! Let me see her!" 

"Calm down young man. She's alright." The security tells him.

Their eyes meet and Yoongi kneels down next to her. "Are you okay."

Jennie smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "Now I am!"


	13. THIRTEEN - Passion

We left the theater without watching a movie but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be with him for as long as possible. We walked together along the now wet pavement holding hands. The days were getting warmer but the nights were still chilly. We made our way to the Insadong market, a great area to shop that looked whimsical at night with the colorful lanterns hanging everywhere. The delicious smells coming from the food vendors prompted me to spend my movie money on street food instead. Yoongi and I were relaxed and happy making our way through the crowds and looking in all the little shops as we ate. 

It was starting to get late so I reluctantly asked Yoongi to take me home. We walked under the light of the moon that cool spring night that I knew I would never forget. Every time I look towards him my heart beats faster. We finally made it to my home but I didn't want to let go of him. I turn towards him with the intention of saying goodnight. Yoongi looks around to make sure nobody is looking and pulls me in for a kiss. He stands so close staring at my eyes and then down to my lips running his tongue over his sweet lips. 

(WARNING- SMUT ahead! Don't say I didn't warn you.) Enjoy! 

The look he gives me leaves me weak. I want him so much. Yoongi sees the desire in my eyes and he gives me a little wink as he licks his lips. He whispers in my ear in his warm deep voice, "Can I come in for a little while?"

How could I say no to that? I unlock the door and pull him into the dark quiet living room. Slipping my shoes off by the door, I quickly pull him into my room. My heart is racing with the fear of getting caught and the anticipation of his lips on mine. I quietly lock the door and he gives me a mischievous grin licking his lips once again. Yoongi had never been in my room. He looks around with a smile on his face giving my heart time to settle down from the nerves. 

He slowly removes his jacket while I just stare at him. He looks so confident and hot. He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls me close putting his hands on my hips while I put my arms around his neck. 

His hands slides up my bare leg and he picks me up as I wrap my legs around him. He carries me towards the bed and places me on it. Yoongi straddles me on the bed putting his arms around my body and pulls me up to the pillow as he kisses me deeply. He sits up and slips his hands over my thighs till he reaches my panties sliding them off by legs. He lays down and pulls me on top of him letting me feel the bulge in his pants. He lifts my skirt caressing my bare ass, each touch making me tremble with anticipation. He looked so hot and I so wanted to feel his milky soft skin. I fumbled with the buttons on this shirt finally revealing his bare chest. He slowly licked my neck making be squirm and moan running my fingers down his back I slip my hands into his pants caressing him. He stops to unbutton his pants giving me a great view of his happy trail leading to the bulge in his black underwear. 

"Yoongi, I'm scared. I've never done this before." I whisper to him my eyes not leaving his face.

"Don't worry we don't have to do anything. I love you. We have our whole life ahead of us."

"Thank you, you kind of scared me when you pulled off my panties."

"Sorry, you don 't know how long i've longed to do that to you." 

"Really!"

"Yes!"

I started kissing his lips again feeling I could trust him not to do anything I didn't want, but I wanted him so much it was me I couldn't trust. 

"I love you Yoongi." I said. "Just kissing you is driving me crazy."

"Me too. You drive me crazy. I want to see all of you."

"I want to see all of you too." I say glancing at his crotch.

"You naughty girl, I may have to spank you." We were both even more horny than before.

He kissed and licked my neck hungrily then put me over his legs lifted my skirt and spanked me. I moaned with desire. He picked me up again standing up infront of me while I looked up at him.

"Your so beautiful." He said taking off his pants letting me see his erection. I wanted him inside me so badly. He bent me over the bed and rubbed his erection on my femininity with out putting it in, making me moan loader. "Jennie please! Can I?"

I pushed my self closer to him. "Do you want me?" He asked breathless.

"Yes give it to me." I begged.

Yoongi couldn't believe it, he thrust himself into you without you feeling any pain cause you were so wet with desire for him. He filled you with his huge dick tears escaping your eyes. He moaned with pleasure at how great you felt. He kept pushing your hips into him faster and harder. His grunts making you feel even more horny than before if that was even possible. You tingled and burned with pleasure feeling like you were about to climax. You had never felt this way before and lost your self-control. You started to scream, in so much pleasure, it was blinding. Yoongi quickly turned you around and covered your mouth with his both of you climaxing as he pulled out quickly spilling his semen on your belly. 

"Do you think anybody heard?" He asked with a cute worried look on his sweaty face.

"No my parent's room is upstairs." 

He wiped the cum with a kleenex pulling your skirt down a little bit. "Sorry I got some on your shirt."

You pulled off your shirt exposing your bra. He started kissing your neck again all the way to your breasts. Feeling hot and bothered all over again you moaned into his chest kissing him all the way down. 

Soon his dick was inside of you again, your naked breasts jumping with every thrust. 

"Yoongi you feel so good baby. I want you so much!."

"I love you Jennie! You're amazing! I'm going to come again!"

Still panting from the awesome sex, you pulled him into the shower with you. You felt the warm water soothe your tired muscles relaxing you. Wrapping you in a towel Yoongi, took you back to bed and cuddled with you till you both fell asleep.


	14. FOURTEEN - Truley, Madly, Deeply

"Truly, madly deeply, that's how I fell for you. " That's what Yoongi said to Jennie. Yoongi was on cloud 9. Jennie and him were so happy and in love. He felt like things were finally going his way. He woke up next to the girl he loves kissing her sweetly before he left. He got back to his house before his dad woke up and made breakfast for both of them. He was very happy for the next few weeks, with his favorite girl on his arm and he finally having money from his part-time job to take her out. He didn't want to lie anymore, he didn't want to hide his feelings for Jennie but he was afraid everything would fall apart if somebody found out. What they had was real. But things didn't stay happy for very long. One day he got a call from his dad that his mom had fallen into a coma. It seemed she was not getting better and the mom he once knew was not coming back. Jennie was there for him. Giving him the love and attention he was missing in his life. She was his life-line to normalcy. Sometimes he though he must have dreamed her because she was so perfect for him. 

It was 9 pm when Jennie called Yoongi. He knew it was bad cause she was so upset.

"Jennie, what happened? Whatever it is you know I'm here for you."

"I know I love you so much!" She cried.

"I'm coming." Yoongi ran out of his house with her still on the phone.

"Baby, I'll tell you in person. It hurts too much." She said.

When Yoongi got to her house, she was waiting for him outside. She pulled him in to the privacy of her bedroom. Jennie looked into his eyes, that were so beautiful. It calmed her just to be in his presence. "I can't believe how perfect you are. You drive me wild." She pouted touching his cheek softly. "You are everything to me and now I'm leaving you against my will."

"Why Jennie?"

"My dad's company is relocating us to Japan. We leave next weekend."

After Jennie left, every day felt boring and sad. I missed her so much but I wasn't able to call her very often. By all indications, Jennie felt the same. A sign escaped my lips for like the 100th time that day. I decided to write my feelings down to see if that would help but it ended up sounding like a song. I looked up how to add beats so I could send her the song and a whole new world opened up to me. I had always been interested in music and I knew how to play the piano but I never really had any interest in creating my own music.

I promised myself to try my hardest and never give up.

Dead Leaves by Suga of BTS

Like those dead leaves there that have fallen and are flying  
My love is collapsing without strength  
Your heart is only going further away  
I can't grab You  
I can't grab you any more more more  
I can't hold on more, yeah   
Over there, the autumn leaves that look like they're at stake  
Seem like they're looking at us  
If our hands touch, even if it's all at   
Once It only seems like it's going to be crumbs  
I just only looked  
With the winds of autumn  
The speech and facial expressions that have gotten colder all of a sudden  
I can only see our relationship withering  
Like the autumn sky, it's empty between us  
An ambiguous difference that is different from before  
A night that's much more quiet today  
A single autumn leaf that's attached to the branch  
It's breaking, I can see the thing called the end  
The dead leaves that are becoming shriveled  
The silence inside your aloof heart  
Please don't fall  
Please don't fall, the dead leaf that's becoming crumbs  
I want you who makes eye contact with me  
I want you who wants me again  
Please don't fall  
Please don't collapse  
Never, never fall  
Don't go far far away   
Baby you girl I can't hold onto you  
Baby you girl I can't give up on you  
Like the dead leaves that fell  
This love, like the dead leaves  
Never, never fall  
It's withering   
As if every autumn leaf has fallen  
As if everything that seemed eternal is going further away  
I am my fifth season  
Because even if I try to see you, I can't  
Look, to me, you're still green  
Even if our hearts aren't walking, it walks by itself  
Our foolishness, like laundry, is being hung piece by piece  
Only the bright memories are dirty  
It falls on me  
Even if I don't shake my branch  
It keeps falling  
That's right, in order to raise my love  
It falls  
Even if we're close, my two eyes  
Become further, spreads further  
Like this, being thrown out  
Inside my memories, I become young again   
Never, never fall yeah  
Never, never fall yeah   
I want you who makes eye contact with me  
I want you who wants me again  
Please don't fall  
Please don't collapse  
Never, never Fall  
don't go far far away   
Why can I still not give up on you,   
I hold onto the withered memories  
Is it greed  
The lost seasons I try to restore  
I try to restore them   
Blaze them brightly, flare  
It was all pretty, wasn't it?   
Our pathroads  
But it all withered  
The dead leaves fall down like tears  
The wind blow and everything drift apart all day  
The rain pours and shatters  
Until the last leaf, you you you  
I want you who makes eye contact with me  
I want you who wants me again  
Please don't fall  
Please don't collapse  
Never, never fall  
Don't go far far away   
Baby you girl I can't hold onto you  
Baby you girl I can't give up on you  
Like the dead leaves that fell  
This love, like the dead leaves  
Never, never fall  
It's withering Never, never fall  
Never, never fall


	15. FIFTEEN - Without You

Our love went cold. Nothing lasts for ever, they say, and as our calls became less frequent, we slowly drifted apart. Life got in the way. We tried but it wasn't like there was any hope of us seeing each other. Our love had begun when we were so young, maybe it wasn't meant to be. My faith in fate was leaving me cold. I threw myself into my music making it my all. I auditioned and became a trainee for a small company called Big Hit. 

I wanted, above all else, to be a successful music producer and I was busy and happy. I tried to find myself and use my experiences to write my music. I felt I was going in the right direction having reached a modicum of success, but love was still missing. I had not met anyone I could love how I had loved Jennie. I used her as inspiration in my songs. 

The training was hard and I was always busy. I made new friends and moved in with them. It felt like I was part of a family again and I was slowly opening up to them. I can't say it was perfect but it was better than my life had ever been after Jennie left. 

Five years had passed and I finally found myself in the city Jennie had moved to when she left me. I thought about her alot especially in the days leading up to our trip. What would be the chance of me meeting her there. Almost impossible in such a big city and I didn't even have her phone number but I still hoped fate would find a way. I still missed her and the love we shared.

It was the day of the concert. I wondered again if Jennie had heard of my group or even listened to one of my songs. I was feeling really nervous performing in a foreign city. I wished my mom and dad could see me perform. I hoped there was still a chance Jennie would see me.

The next day was the fan meet. I was really nervous. It was the last chance for fate to step in and bring us together. It was the end of the line. I promised myself I wouldn't cry if she didn't come. Maybe she had moved on, may be she was married and didn't remember me. I was feeling sorry for myself that the girl that had inspired me towards this career had no clue how I still felt about her. 

Yoongi was waiting for the others looking at his phone to see the place that they planned to eat tonight. He was hoping to get drunk and forget all about her when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Thinking it was one of his members, he turned around without looking up right away.

"What's so interesting on your phone." She asked.

Yoongi's eyes darted to her face. If this is a dream, don't let me wake up. Standing in front of him was the girl of his dreams. The one he thought he had made up in his dreams. 

"Jennie! Is it really you."

"Yes!" She came closer and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy I got to see you." With a hitch in her voice she continued. "It was nearly impossible to get in here."

"I'm so glad you tried. How have you been?" Yoongi was shaking so bad. All the words he really wanted to say were stuck in his throat. 

"I'm glad I did. I was dying to see you. My famous ex."

Yoongi giggled nervously.

"I love your music Yoongi." She said softly.

Just then the rest of the band came out to join Yoongi. Someone asked, "if everyone is ready, let's head to the cars."

Yoongi spoke up. "Guys I want you to meet my friend, Jennie."

"Nice to meet you." They all responded.

"Jennie can you join us for dinner? Please." Yoongi said.

Jennie smiled happily not believing her luck. "Yes."

Yoongi took her hand as they walked out of the building. "We have alot to catch up on."

The ride to the restaurant was filled with questions. How did Yoongi know her? How long did she live in Japan? The guys slowly realized this was the girl that Yoongi sometimes referred to as his lost love. They gave each other knowing looks of realization. Yoongi whispered in her ear. "You're even more beautiful than I remember." 

"You are too." She responded making him blush cutely.

All night they exchanged shy glances and eventually held hands under the table. Jennie excused herself to freshen up. On the way back, someone grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. It was Yoongi catching her off guard, like this night couldn't get any better. He stared into her eyes that drew her in like a magnet and their lips finally met in a tender kiss. 

"Yoongi!" Jennie felt like she was going to faint. Not because she was kissed by the famous man he had become but because she still loved the boy he still was inside. 

"I've never forgotten you Jennie."

"I've never stopped loving you." She said.

"It's you I sing about; it's always been you." He said and they kissed again.


End file.
